Undone (PiperAlex)
by chickenfor-thepeople
Summary: Set a few years after Piper's prison release. Piper is convinced that Larry was the one for her but things are all about to change.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own OITNB or any of its characters.

Although this is a Piper and Alex fanfic I've always liked the more realistic ones so just as a warning this may well be a slow paced fan fiction. GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT THOUGH :)

* * *

The beeping of the alarm clock awoke the sleeping Piper. She looked at it as its red light flashed '6:30am'. Once again she had regretted going out the previous night as now she was feeling slightly hung over. Just as she sat up she felt hot breath again her neck and lips beginning to kiss her. She smiled at this affection and turned round to face Larry who was looking at her lovingly. Seven years they had been together, almost eight. It had been 3 years since she was released from prison and it was from there they got back in touch and began to rekindle their love for one another. It hadn't been easy and Larry had always felt that, although she would never admit it, she had never really forgiven him for breaking it off whilst she was in prison. But none the less here they were, back together and happily so.

Getting up from the bed she made her way to the bathroom to start getting ready for work. Although she now had a lot of activist work that she did regarding women's criminal justice, she still had a part time job working in a toy store in the city. It was fast approaching Christmas time so her boss had asked if she could do some extra hours. She knew that he wouldn't have asked unless he was desperate so she was in no doubt that it was going to be a busy day. An hour later and she was done and walked into the living room where Larry was watching television. Kissing him goodbye she left.

The icy cold air hit her immediately as she stepped outside. It was always in the wintertime that she couldn't forget what had happened 4 years ago in the snowy field of Litchfield Prison. She would remember how she had lost it and beat Pennsatucky, earning herself a few months in SHU. It would then lead her to remember the events that happened once she came out of SHU, memories she had never shared with anyone, not even Larry. Shaking off her thoughts she called a taxi and began her journey.

She arrived at the store at 8am, just on time and was greeted by her colleagues. One in particular, John, a good looking man who was slightly younger than her made his way over to greet her. He just so happened to be the bosses son. Everyone had suspected that John had fancied her but she would continuously deny it. Partly because she wanted to reassure Larry who was often jealous by it and intimidated by the attractive young man. But more so because she did want her ego to get the best of her. The man was tall and sported expensive suits, his eyes were soft and blue and his jaw line was sharp.

'Good morning,' He said in his deep voice, before flashing his perfect white teeth.

'Hello!' She replied cheerfully.

She made her way to the stock room when she heard someone calling after her. She turned around to see her friend, Sarah, calling after her.

'Oh my god Piper, could he want you anymore?!' Was the first thing she said to her.

Piper didn't know what to do apart from laugh. They began there walk to the stock they need to sort out, luckily they had been paired up to work on the same aisles this particular day. While they sorting out the toys they needed, Sarah once again brought up the topic of John.

'I'm not saying that you should do anything with him, I'm just saying he's FIT!' She exclaimed.

'Look, there's no denying he is a good looking man but you know I'm with Larry. We've been through so much together and he loves me. I don't think I could ever hurt him like that.' Piper replied.

'But don't you ever just wonder what it would be like to just start a new with someone else. Back to when everything's so new and exciting. Don't you ever miss not knowing what's going to happen next?'

Piper paused for a minute. Believe it or not she hadn't thought about starting a fresh with anybody else. She had just been grateful to have some that she was secure with. Larry had always been a safety net kind of guy, he was reliable and kind and loving. Something every girl wants in a man. But the cons off this was that often she was bored by this safety. Would it kill him to whisk her away to somewhere exotic once and awhile? Would it be crazy of her to ask him to kiss her like he wouldn't live another day? But that just wasn't Larry, that wasn't their type of relationship. Maybe she just wanted too much. She snapped out of her thoughts.

'I can't say I have.' She finally admitted. But now she couldn't stop.

Finally at 7pm it was the end of her shift. She was exhausted as she went to her locker to get her bag and coat. Just as she was about to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder. She span around to see John looking down on her. He was side smiling at her and his eyes were sexy but at the same time seemed to be smirking. It could be seen as intimidating to some, but not to Piper.

'Do you fancy going to dinner tonight?' He asked in a low tone.

Piper's whole body froze. Did he really just ask that? He knew she had a boyfriend so was it just a friendly gesture? She knew that it couldn't simply be a friendly thing, his body language was suggesting otherwise. She couldn't possibly go though, it would cause tension between her and Larry, it wouldn't be fair. Yet still a part of her was tempted.

'Aw thank you..but I don't think...'

She was interrupted when he gently placed a finger on her lips.

'I'll pick you up at the street down from your house at 8.' He said, and with that he left.

Piper rushed home, her thoughts were racing. She shouldn't have just allow him to leave like that as now she would HAVE to meet him. When she got in Larry was in the kitchen.

'Hey honey! I've made up some dinner.' He called out to her.

Shit.

'Um, Larry, I don't think I'll be staying in tonight. Gonna go have a drink with the girls.' She lied.

To avoid seeing his disappointed reaction she ran upstairs to freshen up and get dressed into something more dinner appropriate. She had no idea what to wear and even less time to think about it. She decided on a pair of tight jeans along with a simple blouse, only casual attire. She then freshened up, straightening her hair and applying some perfume. Picking up her purse and keys and putting on her coat she shouted a goodbye to Larry before walking out the door.

She walked down the street, she was nervous for once and this made her uncomfortable. As she turned the corner she saw John in his suit looking even more dapper than usual, he was leaning against his BMW and a smile creeped across his face as he saw her. Suddenly she felt self conscious and under dressed.

'Hello' He said, looking at her admiringly, whilst opening the door of the car for her. She got in, smiling shyly.

As he got in next to her in the driving seat he put his hand on her leg.

'You look amazing.' He whispered.

Piper felt a pang of guilt hit her because of how much she was affected by the statement. It had been ages since Larry had said anything like that to her. She could feel her heart warm to the words. Without another word they both made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

I get that some of you may be like wtf where's the Alex/Piper action, but all in good time guys. Bare with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper got in at 11pm. Shutting the door as she got in, she lent against it and lowered to the ground. Holding her head in her hands. What had she done?! A few minutes later she collected herself and got up. She got to her bedroom being careful not to wait Larry who seemed to be happily snoring in bed. Slowly she began to get undressed and sank into the mattress. She began to re-think the events of the last few hours.

_It took about half an hour to reach the restaurant John was taking her too. If she knew she would've have dressed up for certain as this seemed to be one of New Yorks best places. It had somehow seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on how she remembered it. John was a total gentleman, he opened the car door, he opened the restaurant door, he pulled out her chair and tucked her in. Piper was a little overwhelmed. It had been a long time since she had been treated like this. Piper opened the menu and was immediately struck by the price of everything. Just as if he could read her mind John spoke._

_'Don't worry about the price, it's all on me' He assured._

_Just as Piper was about to protest she felt him reach out his hand and put it on hers. This somehow made her feel uncomfortable. _

_'It's a small price to pay to take an amazing woman out.' _

_Piper knew he was only being kind but she suddenly began to over-think. What was she doing here? She was making a mistake. She suddenly couldnt wait for the date, or whatever it was, to be over. Just as she was going to make an excuse to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder. _

_'Chapman?' _

_With that Piper look round to see Nicky. Piper couldn't believe it as she took the sight of her in. They had been contacted each other since Pipers release. Nicky still looked the same despite all the years that had passed. Her hair was still as big as ever._

_'Oh my god, Nicky!' Exclaimed Piper, getting up and throwing her arms around the woman, the two of them embraced for a moment._

_'How've you been? What have you been up to?' Piper asked her, still in shock._

_'Well, I've been out for about a year now. I was lucky enough to get a good job and it's all looking good. What about yourself?' Nicky replied._

_'I've been doing a lot of activist work for prison and yeah. Everything has been going well.' _

_Nicky nodded her head and suddenly the conversation came to a hold. Piper could sense that there was something that she wanted to say and she prayed to god it wasn't about a certain someone._

_'So uhh...you still with Larry?' She finally asked. Piper couldnt help but feel a tad awkward at this question._

_'Yeah, I'm still with him.'_

_At this moment she heard John clear his throat from behind her. She had forgotten about him for a minute. Nicky frowned at the man who was clearly desperate to have Piper's attention back. _

_'Well, uh, I guess I'll be going it was good seeing you Chapman.' She said sincerely._

_'Yeah, you too Nicky.' _

_Just as Piper was about to sit back down she heard Nicky speak once again._

_'Hey Chapman, um, were actually having a party this weekend, me and Morello. You should come!' She said taking out a card with her number on from her pocket._

_'You and Morello?! You're together?'_

_'Yeah, I'll tell you all about it at the party.' She said with a wink and with that she exited the restaurant._

_She turned to John, who was clearly feeling a bit awkward after being left alone. He had kindly asked her to come out and was paying for it so Piper supposed she should assure they have a great time. Now that she had bumped into Nicky she was in a brilliant mood. She finished drinking her wine and John didn't hesitate to fill it up for her again._

_'Work's gonna be a nightmare tomorrow. It's so busy at this time of year.' He started._

_'And to top it off I have to show this new employee around, god help me.'_

_'Well, you know I could always show her round myself you know.'_

_John laughed until he realised that she was being serious. 'You know I wasnt hinting right?'_

_'Yeah I know but I don't mind at all.'_

_'Piper, you are a lifesaver thank you very much' He said._

_Piper smiled and then drew her attention back to the dish she was eating. __A few drinks and plates of food later Piper was positively drunk. John assisted her out of her seat and out of the building towards his car. Piper could hardly walk in a straight line and she found this hilarious. As she sat down into the car she turned on the radio._

_'Oh I LOVE this song!' She screeched. _

_When they finally reached her apartment, he looked at Piper. She was still laughing, at nothing in particular. With much consideration he lent forward and kissed Piper on her soft lips. Without really thinking what she was doing she kissed him back for a moment. She then pulled away. _

_'Um...Well...Thank you for a good night.' She muttered before quickly getting out of the car._

Now here she was in bed thinking about it all. She was scared in case John would tell anyone. It had been a mistake to go out with him and even more so to have kissed him back. Was she now cheating on Larry? Because she was certainly leading John on. She felt awful and her head was beginning to pound. She was going to wake up with an awful hangover tomorrow and even worse so she had work.

She continued to think about her unusual night. She was still in disbelief that she had seen Nicky there. Especially in such a restaurant like that, no disrespect to her but that place wasn't a place for someone like Piper yet alone Nicky. She must've been working at a really good company to be able to afford eating there. Even better she was back with Lorna, her prison lover whilst she had been there. It made her feel strange that they had made there relationship work after being released from prison. It made her think about what could've happened after prison between her and Ale...No she couldn't allow herself to think about that.

Sighing she turned her body away from Larry and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

At work not only had she got the worst hangover ever, but she was trying hard not to bump into John. So far she was successful. She approached Sarah who was drinking coffee before their shift started in 5 minutes time. Looking around once more to check John wasn't around she sat in the seat next to her.

'Dear God, you look like hell!' She practically shouted.

Piper didn't bother to look around, but she was pretty sure her friend had just caused her to get a few dodgy looks.

'I am aware.' She replied.

'Were you and Larry up all night having some hardcore fun or something?!' Sarah teased.

Just as she was about to respond their boss came in. 'Ahh Piper!' He called.

'I heard that you volunteered to take around our new employee today, very kind of you!' He said, pleased. 'She will be waiting downstairs by the tills for you.' And with that he left.

Piper groaned aloud. She had forgotten all about this ordeal and was already regretting that she offered. But just like she always had she got on with it, making her way out of the staff room and down to the main shop. Over by the tills she was, a pretty brunette girl. As Piper tapped her on the shoulder she looked up from her phone.

'Hey, I'm Piper, you must be Andrea right?'

'Oh uh, yeah I am! Are you here to do this tour thing?'

'Yes I am, shall we?' Piper was trying her absolute hardest to be enthusiastic.

They started the walk around the stores, each department, the staff rooms, the storage rooms. Everything. Piper got the impression that although the woman was relatively small and working in a place like the shop, she was a strong woman. Or so she wanted to be. One of those people who want wealth and power but can't do it on their own, instead trying to get it from others. Even though this bugged her, she could see herself possibly being friends with the woman. She was very sociable and seemed fun.

By the end of the walk it was break. Piper took Andrea to the table where Sarah was sitting waiting for her.

'Sarah, this is the new girl Andrea' She said.

The three of them soon began interacting. It was a good conversation, Piper found herself laughing at a lot of things Andrea had said. Piper found it strange how much she was warming to Andrea, she didn't really have many friends like her. She was very funny and talkative but at the same time she could easily make someone feel uneasy. She did have Polly and Sarah and other friends but she just seemed different. Piper could even feel her headache starting to fade away. As they progressed talking they got onto the subject of dating.

'You got a man in your life, then?' Asked Sarah, winking at her.

'Something like that she said, more so a woman.' She replied laughing. This made the colour from Sarah's face flushed with embarrassment.

'I'm so sorry' She began. But Andrea just dismissed her apology, laughing.

'It's fine. I'm used to it.'

Piper sat in awe, it was strange to hear that she was gay or bisexual. Not because she was against it, obviously. But she would've never thought. She mentally slap herself for being so arrogant and assuming, just as Sarah had, that she was straight.

'So how long have you been together?' Piper asked,trying to show she had nothing against it._ Whilst trying to block out the memories of when she had done so herself.__  
_

'A year and a half!' She replied happily. Piper could tell she was proud of the relationship. Proud of how long it had lasted? Or proud of having the partner than she did was something she wasn't sure about.

Before they knew it their break for the day was over and back to work they went. Fortunately Piper had overheard from talk in the staff room that John was out at a business meeting with his father. This new had came much to her relief as she had been constantly worrying about it. It had all happened so fast and she hadn't told a soul. There was no way she was telling Sarah but she knew that she was bound to tell Polly about it after work. She would also have to try make it up to Larry who was also seemingly annoyed at her. She hadn't talked to him since her abrupt exit from the house yesterday. He had left in the morning without a goodbye or kiss so she supposed she was getting the silent treatment from him.

She spent the rest of the day directing customers to the correct aisles, working on the tills, stacking shelfs and trying her hardest to weave in and out of the busy crowds. It was a hard task for anyone and especially one who had had too much to drink and too little sleep. But none the less time went by and it was almost 7pm, the end of her shift. The shop was bare and only one or two shoppers were too be seen. Piper was by the tills with Andrea as they served the last of the customers. When they had finally left the shop Piper decided it was time to close up.

'Hey Andrea, could you go get the till keys from the staff room. I'll collect the money and we can then go.'

'Sure!'

She watched as the woman walked making sure she went the right way before leaning on the counter waiting for her. Just then she heard the door of the shop open and the sound of laughter. Piper looked up and was just about to say that they were closed when she was left standing in disbelief. A little girl about 4 year old, maybe 5 was standing there holding hands with a tall, raven haired woman. She was wearing a leather jacket accompanied by tight skinny jeans and a pair of tie up boots.

It was of course Alex Vause.

Piper had no idea what she was seeing. So many questions were running through he head and yet her mind seemed blank. An instant wave of nausea hit her stomach. She couldn't move, it seemed her brain wasn't working properly because what she wanted to do, all she wanted to do, was run. Just then Alex looked up and for a second their eyes interlocked. Alex's usual unreadable face showed nothing but shock. But it was then that her eye contact was broke as someone else got her attention.

'Alexxxx!' Came a scream, as someone ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her. Piper didn't understand what was happening and it wasn't until she saw the woman kissing Alex, that she realised it was Andrea.


	4. Chapter 4

"Piper this is Alex, the girl I've been telling you about!"

It was then that Piper reconnected with all her senses. She had to leave, she couldn't stay there for one more minute. Without a word she ran. She rushed into the staff room that Andrea had just came from and opened her locker to take out her coat and handbag. She then exited from the staff exit door so she could avoid running back into them. Running to her car in the car park, she couldn't think straight. It wasn't until she got into her car and sat down that she finally could feel her heart and how hard it was beating. It was literally pounding against her ribcage. There was no way she could go home to Larry and pretend to be fine now. No way. She started up her car and made her way to the home of the only person she could talk to.

Knocking on Pollys door she waited anxiously. She could feel herself shaking and the ten seconds it took for Polly to open the door seemed like ten hours. As soon she saw Piper her face dropped from a smile to a frown.

'Oh my god Pipes, what's wrong?!' She dragged her in and took her up to her bedroom where they could talk in private. Pete was downstairs with Finn. It was clear to her that Piper was in a state, she was pale, as though she'd seen a ghost. Polly sat on her bed and signalled for Piper to join her but it seemed she didn't even notice. She was too busy pacing up and down the room.

'Are you gonna tell me what happened?' Polly finally asked.

'I saw her.'

'What? Who?'

'Alex.'

There was a silence between the two.

'Alex Vau-?' But she already knew that was the only possible Alex that would put her in such a mess.

'Yep.' Piper interrupted.

Polly had to admit, this did shock her a little. The two had seemed to bump into each other a few times now.

'I mean...how? When?'

Piper took a deep breath. 'Well today there was a new worker in, this girl called Andrea. I offered to show her around and so I did. She was so lovely and we got on so well and of course we were talking. So we start talking about dating, asking her if she has a boyfriend and she says no I have a girlfriend.'

'No way...' Polly could already see where this was going.

'So at the end of my shift I'm just waiting for Andrea to get the till keys. I hear people entering the shop, so I look up and it's Alex! Not only that but she's holding hands with a this little 5 year old and if this couldn't be bad enough Andrea just runs in and the next thing I know they're making out!'

'Oh my god Piper. I can't even get over this. Who do you think the kid was?'

Piper hadn't even thought of that. From what she had gathered Alex had always taken a disliking to children of any kind. She knew this because she would always tell her straight out when her and Piper had one of their 'in the future' discussions. Piper began to think about who it could've been. But all she knew was that whoever it was, they seemed pretty close.

'I have no idea. Maybe it's Andrea's? I really just don't know. How am I meant to go to work on Monday now, Pol? How am I supposed to act like everything fine with Larry? I am freaking out.' Piper asked, more so to herself than to Polly.

Polly got up from where she sat on the bed. She walked up to Piper and places her hands on either side of her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

'Look Pipes. I know this is an awful and incredibly awkward situation but you can do this! I mean you survived prison for over a year living in the same building as her. You can certainly get over this. You probably won't see her around now because I bet anything she's just as surprised as you. She knows you work there and she won't come back now she knows this.'

None of what Polly said reassured her, her best friend knew next to nothing about what had happened in prison. She didn't know about how bad Piper had screwed up to it's full extent. If she did she would know why Piper feared seeing this woman so much. But of course she couldn't say anything about it. So instead of making a bigger deal out of her she relax her face and embraced Polly into a hug.

'Yeah you're right Pol, I'm sorry for doing this. I better get home and see Larry. He's gonna be worrying where I am.'

Piper made her way home and as she got in she noticed Larry in the kitchen, he was loading the washing machine. Piper was instantly hit by the atmosphere of tension. She put her keys down on the table and he turned and faced her. They stared at each other for a second before Larry looked down. He then lifted up the jeans that Piper had worn the previous night out with John. Her heart dropped. Had John left her a note in her pocket or something? Was there some sort of evidence that she wasn't out with the girls? Piper held her breath until Larry began to laughing slightly and pointed to a few specks of sick that were on them.

'You must've partied hard last night.' He joked. Piper released her breath.

Just then Larry was about to put the jeans in the wash when she suddenly remembered the card that Nicky had gave her that night. She ran and stopped him before he closed the washer door. Rummaging through and finding her jeans before pulling the card out.

'What's that?' Larry asked.

'Oh...uh, just bumped into an old friend last night. She invited me out this weekend I think I'm gonna go.' She said, being very careful with her choice of words.

He just nodded, not really caring and returning his attention back to the washing machine.

Upstairs in her bed Piper thought about everything that had happened this past day. She felt like suddenly her life was throwing so many things at her. She still had to deal with John who she was somewhat leading on, she had bumped into her ex who she had no idea was out of prison, she had to pretend everything was fine with Andrea.

'Eughhh' She said aloud. She knew it was time to confront her demons, the ones that lived as memories in her head.

_They had taken place back in Litchfield, Piper had completely freaked out and beaten Pennsatucky. After she caught her breath she finally released what she had done, the woman's blood was on her hands. She knew she wouldnt get out of this one but for now all she could do was get away from the scene of it. She ran back to the main prison building straight into the bathroom where she began scrubbing her hands free of blood. It was all over the sleeves of her t-shirt, it didn't seemed to be coming off. Panicking even more she began to shake and her sobs came harder and louder. She heard a voice behind her._

_'Oh my fucking God.' Said a raspy voice._

_Turning around she was face to face with Alex, her expression was of horror. The tall woman immediately ran over to her._

_'What happened? Did you hurt yourself? What have you done?' She asked._

_Piper couldn't even look at her, she was ashamed._

_'I...be...beat her...Pennsatucky...I hit...her...I think...I think that...she's d-d-dead.' She stuttered._

_Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was so much more she wanted to ask but she knew she had to keep it together and help Piper. Despite this woman breaking her heart and despite how she had told her to never come running to her again, she couldn't just leave her. And maybe that was what was different about the Alex. She stripped Piper of her blood stained shirt and gave her the overall of her own. She would find a way of deposing of it later. She then took the now clean, but still shaking Piper to her bunk._

_'Listen to me Kid, this is what were going to do. You were just peacefully watching that play, you had no way of seeing or being in anyway involved with that Jesus freak. They had no proof it was you. If anyone wants to question you, you stick to that. A lot of people dislike Pennsatucky so it will be a hard one finding out who did it. Just please listen to me.' She then pulled Piper in and cradled her in her arms. She had never seen the woman she hysterical, it was scary to see._

_That night news broke out about Pennsatucky being beaten. Piper was extremely paranoid and it didn't help that everyone in prison was talking about. Some were even speculating which made her sick to her stomach. She overthought Alex's words in her mind, she had made it sound so simple even for her scattered mind. However the next day she was told by Bennett that she needed to go to Caputo's office. She knew what was coming. As she opened the door she was surprised to see Alex sitting there too. Had Alex snitched on her? Suddenly she twigged that the whole trying to make it better thing must have been a lie, she was only trying to get back at her. Piper could feel a lump in her throat, she had been betrayed horribly. Caputo gestured for her to take a seat which she did before he began talking._

_'Look ladies, I'm going to be honest with you, things aren't looking great. As you both know Pennsatucky was beat last night. She was found outside the chapel and is now in hospital with serious injury.' _

_Piper gulped._

_'We have gone through a list of possible attackers and I am afraid to say that it had come down to you two.'_

_Piper couldn't believe what he was saying, although she knew it was coming. She began to think about qhat would happen to her know. Would it be SHU again? She doubt that it was more likely to be pysch. Where she'd never be seen again._

_'I'd like to give you a chance to own up. It would make things a lot easy for us.'_

_There was then a silence. Piper could feel Alex looking at her and she looked back. They stared into each others eyes for a second. They were the same beautiful eyes she had fell in love with ten years ago. She suddenly hated herself for ever thinking that Alex would've told Caputo or any other officer that she had been responsible. Just as she opened her mouth she was interrupted._

_'It was me.' Spoke Alex._

_Caputo's eyebrows raised, he couldn't even hide his shock that one of them had actually owned up. But Piper was the one who was the most surprised. She didn't even understand what was going on. Alex had just lied to protect her. Piper needed to protest but her words were stuck in her throat._

_'Right then Alex from her it's straight to SHU I'm afraid. Thank you for making my job a hell of a lot easier. I'll have for a officer to escort you there now. Chapman, sorry about the mix up.' _

_Just then a officer came and cuffed Alex. Piper just watched in despair, as she watched the woman wait motionlessly. Once she had they stood up and walked to the door. Alex turned around and looked at Piper. _

_'I'll see you around Kid.' She said before getting pulled down the corridor._

And that was the last time she ever seen Alex Vause. Until now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I just say a massive thank you to all of you who review. You honestly are the ones who encourage me to carry on writing. I'm not going to lie my updates may become slightly later then I would like as the holidays are now over. But I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope to carry on. I have big plans. :)**

* * *

It was Saturday and the night of Nicky's party. They had only spoken briefly on the phone so Piper could get her details but from what she heard Nicky seemed to be both surprised and thrilled that she would actually be coming. There was no way she would miss the chance to see her and catch up, she also assumed that Lorna would be there too. She had spoken to Larry who had asked to come but she awkwardly dismissed his offer. It would just be uncomfortable for him to be there, especially after his awful interview that everyone had heard on their prison radios, she assumed that there would be some familiar faces there.

After taking hours getting ready she was finally ready to leave. She had decided on a casual white dress which hugged her body beautifully. Her hair was curled and her lips were coated in a red lipstick. It was 9pm and the party had started an hour prior. Shouting goodbye to Larry she got her bag and left. She hailed a cab over and told him the address which she recognised for being about a 20 minute ride away. When she finally got there she paid the driver before making her way to the block of apartments. The building was tall and would no doubt provide the home owners with amazing views. Once again Piper was shocked by how well Nicky seemed to be doing for herself. Wherever she was working were indeed paying her well. Piper just hoped that it had nothing illegal.

As she entered the building she went to the elevator which took her to one of the top rooms. It was easy to tell which one was Nicky's as she got out and was immediately hit by the radiation of pounding music. Piper was instantly feeling buzzed by it. All the nerves of being alone suddenly went away and it was like she was back in college where she would go to parties almost daily. She approached the door before knocking the door. Of course no one heard, so instead she let herself in.

The room was full of people who all seemed to be dancing to the extremely loud music, the atmosphere was contagious and everyone was having a good time. Having no idea where to go first, Piper was glad to be pulled to the side by Lorna. Piper barely recognised her, she still had be pale skin and red lipstick but her hair was much longer now and was curled to perfection. She reminded her of Dita Von Teese in a way. They embraced for a moment. Lorna seemed to be shouting something to her but Piper had no chance of hearing her. She pulled the woman through the crowd of rapid dancing into the corner of the room where there were seats and the music wasn't as loud. When she got there she was greeted by some old faces.

'Hey Chapman!' Shouted Nicky, gesturing for her to take the seat next to her.

She did what she asked and looked around her, there was Big Boo and Poussey and Tastyee. They all greeted each other, Piper was so happy to see them all out of prison and looking well. It was very overwhelming and she was happy to see that they were just as excited to be seeing her as well. They all began talking, drinking and laughing. Piper had found out what all of them had been up to since leaving Litchfield. She was glad to hear they were all doing well. She then turned her attention to Nicky and Lorna who seemed happier than ever together. It was odd to see Nicky so loved up.

'So what went down between you two since we last seen each other?' Piper finally asked. She was on her fourth glass of wine and was certainly beginning to feel it.

'Well, Lorna left prison and carried on planning her wedding and I was just sure that that would be the end of it. So I get released from prison and I'm at work when this client comes in. Turns out to be Christopher himself and I can't help but notice he isn't wearing a ring. So I tell Vause and she did so detective work for me and from there we were back in contact. Crazy, eh?'

It was surely crazy. But Piper was still caught up on the on the mention of Vause.

'You mean Alex?'

Nicky stared and her like she was dumb. 'Yeah of course. I thought that was why you came?'

It was then that she realised what Nicky was saying. Alex was coming to the party too. She wasn't stupid and in the back of her mind she had been hoping she would be. But after being there for an hour or most likely longer, she just assumed she wasn't coming. Piper was suddenly self conscious of eyes were on her.

Just then she felt arms around her neck and for a second she thought for some stupid reason that it might have been Alex. But instead she was left shocked when she saw it was in fact Andrea. No way did she have to be here. That could only mean that Alex wasn't far behind. Andrea took a seat next to Piper who was extremely uncomfortable. Just on cue Alex arrived at the table. She passed a drink to Andrea.

'Thank you babe.'

Piper couldn't help but cringe at this. She got the courage to look up at Alex who was looking straight back at her. Her eye contact was intense and unreadable. The woman must have been so mad at Piper. Mad for what she had scarified for Piper, her freedom. SHU was just like hell and that where Alex had gone for Piper. Nicky on the other hand was still in shock.

'Wait wait waitttttt, you two know each other?' Nicky said looking at Piper and Andrea.

'Yes. We work together.' Andrea answered immediately. Piper got the impression that Andrea didn't like Nicky that much.

Nicky looked over at Alex, a smirk plastered over her face.

'Fuck Vause.' She said, before taking a swig from her drink.

'I didn't know you knew Nicky.' Andrea said naively.

_There was a lot of things she didn't know._

'How did you meet?'

Piper was stuck. Did she just her straight out about her history, about how she had went to prison? How she had once travelled the world with her current girlfriend and how they had been madly in love? She had no idea.

'We used to be friends at college...' Nicky swooped in, saving Piper.

'You went to college..pftt.' Andrea muttered.

'..It wasn't until the other day we met each other again in that Tocqueville restaurant.' She continued.

This got Alex's attention.

'Tocqueville?' She repeat, but she wasn't taking to Nicky, rather than Piper.

Piper simply nodded at her question.

'You remember when we went there?' She asked.

And suddenly it came to Piper why she had found the place to be familiar. Her and Alex had travelled all over the world and went to many flash expensive restaurants so she hadn't considered that at the time. She was also freaked out by being out with John at the time too which was pretty distracting.

'Of course.'

She hated how dreamy Alex was. She looked amazing tonight, as she always did. It didn't even look as though she'd aged a bit. And she had remembered the night at Tocqueville. It had been when they had came back to the states after months abroad. It gave Piper the chance to meet up with friends and return to the country she called home for a few days before jetting off again to god knows where. Piper remembered it to have been a blast. Alex was charming, romantic, generous and was giving Piper what she wanted the most. Her time.

'Wait. So you two know each other as well?' Now Andrea looked very confused.

'We do.' Alex replied bluntly. Just as Andrea was about to open her mouth again Alex just shh'ed her.

'I'll explain later.'

There was an awkward silence around the area. Most of them had gone to dance earlier, Tastyee, Poussey ect.

Breaking the silence Big Boo came over. She held out a hand to Piper.

'Want to dance Chapman?' She asked.

Piper gladly took it, anything to get away from whatever was brewing now because of her. They got to the area where everyone were dancing and the next thing she knew she was getting flipped, lifted and dragged all over the place. It was safe to say Big Boo had the strength advantage. Piper laughed hard as she was lifted and span around by the larger woman. Moments later they were joined by Lorna, Nicky, Andrea and Alex. Piper tried to keep her cool, having Alex around often made her nervous but this was the first ever time she'd seen the woman with someone else. It made her feel uneasy. Andrea had her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Piper turned away from the sight. She felt sick. It had never occurred to her that she hadn't seen Alex kiss anyone apart from her ever. She tried to ignore but it even with her back turned she couldn't handle it.

She had to get away from it. Just as she was about to go she felt firm hands against her waist which pulled her back. It was unmistakeably Alex. She felt the woman press up against her and couldn't help but get turned on by this. She turned to face the taller woman. They began to move together, Piper had forgotten how much she loved Alex taking control of her. She felt herself melt into the woman. But it was short lived as she soon felt Alex being taken away by Andrea. Who was looking at her questioningly and angry.

She felt like an argument might start any second and so could Nicky who followed her as she walked to the door.

'Piperr!' She called after her. The blonde turned.

'You forgot this.' She said showing her her bag.

'And you also forgot this.' She put a small piece of paper into it.

'I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of you Chapman.' And with a wink she left.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like the worst person ever for making this next chapter, it's so short. But none the less I wanted to say that your reviews are the best. I read them all and love everyone's different interpretations of the story. Oh and to the one person who asked if John was supposed to be Zac Efron I hadn't intended it to be haha, I can see why you thought so though :)

* * *

Piper awoke the next morning feeling more glad than ever it was a Sunday, meaning she had no work. Her head was slightly sore but no where near as bad as it had been during the week. Things between her and Larry seemed to be back to normal, meaning that they were talking now. But the things happening to Piper recently had been far from normal. In the space of 4 days she had started to question her life and her happiness. She had spent the morning thinking about herself and the situations around her. She had started to question her true feelings towards Larry, yes she loved him. How could you not love someone who had stuck around for years and built a life with? But whether she was IN love with him she didn't know. She was content with him, she was satisfied and comfortable. It was a conventional relationship and it had been enough until now.

But last night she felt like she got a glimpse of the potential her life could have been if she had chosen Alex. It was exciting and yet nerve racking and new. She had no idea how Alex was feeling but she knew it was the same Alex she could fall in love with over and over. Despite being distracted the most part when she had brought up Alex, Nicky and her story had touched Piper. It seemed bizarre how she had bumped into Lorna's unmarried ex and even more so that she had managed to find her...Or how Alex managed to find her. It gave her hope that a couple could be so loved up and at the same time so fun. They were the type of people you could tell had a blast together. Together they reminded her of her and Alex when they had first become lovers all those years ago. They always used to throw parties, sometimes elegant ones for only close friends, other times they were simply raves. They had been great times. Piper had loved playing house with Alex.

_Party was at full swing at Piper and Alex's expensive Paris home. Piper didn't know how long she'd been dancing but she did know that she didn't want this moment to end. She was surrounded by people she'd never even seen before, dancing to the pumping music coming from their new speakers. Piper felt a pair of arms around her waist and she knew instantly who it was. Turning round she faced her raven haired lover. She looked amazing tonight, she always did, but tonight...She moaned as she felt Alex's lips upon her neck. Her kisses were hot and stained Piper's skin with mouth shaped red marks from her lipstick. Piper felt on top of the world as she felt Alex slide her hands down to her thighs. Here she was, in a lavish home where she lived with her beautiful girlfriend and here she was surrounded by all these people and this amazing atmosphere. __Piper let out a gasp that was only audible to Alex as she slid her hand towards her sex. _

_'Lets get out of here.' _

Piper had always felt guilty for allowing herself to think about her and Alex's memories. But often it seemed inevitable to avoid. At the simple mention of certain things in any given situation she would be reminded of a time her and Alex did something together. She had tried her hardest to avoid those thoughts all these years, for so long that she didn't even realise that she doing it. However now that she had seen the woman, been close to her once again, she couldn't help but happily think back to all those times. There hadn't even had a conversation yet, only looked and small talked. And that dancing...Piper couldn't help but melt at the thought of how Alex had pulled her back and held her hips.

'Hey Pipes.' Spoke Larry, walking into the bedroom.

Piper simply flashed him a small smile. She was silently suffering, she didn't really want Larry to know the full extent of her partying last night. She had came back at about 3am and passed out on the bed. Up until now she hadn't noticed how sore her throat was, Piper blamed the loudness of the music which ment you had to shout in order to be heard.

He went into the bathroom, which was across from their bedroom and got into the shower. Piper was relieved he hadn't tried to kiss her. She really wasn't in the mood. Piper began to think about Alex once again, they had crossed paths three times now. The two times they had crossed before they had never ended up just being friends or just having a casual encounter, they always turned out to make something of their time together. But this time things weren't looking that way. Not only did Piper have Larry, which she was more than sure Alex had heard enough about, but for once Alex actually also had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that Piper was working with...it wasn't looking up. But this wasn't stopping Piper from desperately wanting to meet up with Alex. To talk about why she had done what had did back in prison, to find out if she was angry at Piper for not straight up taking the blame. She also wanted to know when she was released because for what Piper knew, Alex should still be there with the long sentence she was given. She wanted to know when and how she had met Andrea, when did they start dating? Were they serious? Who was that little girl she was with?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Larry walked in with nothing but a towel around her waist. She looked at his damp hair, to his eyes, to his hairy chest. There was a lump from under the towel in between his legs and she knew what he wanted. He awkwardly walked to the bed and laid down next to Piper, it was his way of asking permission. When Piper didn't respond, just looked at him, he got on top of her and began kissing her. His kisses and techniques were predictable. He would make out with her, touch her a little bit and then carefully put it in her. Piper was almost bored by the man on top of her. It wasn't always like this, maybe it was because she was thinking about all the cons of her relationship lately...None the less when he rolled off her Piper was relieved. She had been practically silent through out it, her throat was aching.

Once he kissed her he got dressed and went downstairs, leaving Piper once again alone in the bedroom. She looked around the room, her clothes from last night were sprawled all over the floor still. She pulled up her bag from the bedside in an attempt to find some sore throat sweets, which she did. But that was not the only thing she found, oh no. Amongst all the random things in her bag was a piece of paper. She pulled it out, she'd never seen in until now, and was over the moon to see the name 'Alex' with a number written underneath it.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper and Sarah were sat in the staff room waiting for the bell indicating the beginning of their shift. Fortunately she hadn't seen Andrea this morning, after seeing the look on her face after she saw her dancing with Alex she was overly glad of this. Both her and Sarah sat talking about their weekends, Piper avoided talking about anything major that had happened, while Sarah just nattered on. It had just so happened she met a guy at a club on Saturday and had planned a date for the following week. Piper was sure she wouldn't hear the end of it, whenever Sarah met someone she always got super excited. But it reminded her of herself when she was with Alex, always excited to see her and constantly bragging about their relationship to her friends.

Just then John walked into the room. Sarah nudged Piper to look in the direction her was in. Just as Piper looked, John was looking straight at her. Shit. Suddenly Piper felt uncomfortable. She needed to get away. She had actually forgotten about him and what had happened. The kiss they had shared outside her house. He walked straight over to Piper and whispered in her ear.

'I need to talk to you later.'

Sarah looked at Piper in disbelief and on the inside Piper was feeling the same. It had hardly been subtle with Sarah being in earshot. Piper prepared herself to be bombarded with questions.

'What the FUCK was that?!'

Piper sighed. How was she gonna get away with this one? She thought of all the stories she could say but what was the use in lying any more. She decided to tell Sarah. She told her about how he had came up to her and asked her to meet him and how they went out to dinner and how the evening had ended. Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing her reaction made Piper instantly regret telling her. _Imagine what her face would be like if she knew about Alex and Andrea._

'Oh wow. Piper you go! Finally moving on with your life!'

She really didn't get it.

'I am not moving on. Larry doesn't and cannot know about this. It was a mistake and I was drunk! Okay!'

Sarah stared at Piper and her outburst.

'I'm not going to say anything Piper if that's what youre worried about. But I just don't understand you. John is the tall, handsome and rich guy of every girls dreams and Larry well he's just...'

Just then the bell rang, interrupting Sarah, and it was time to start work.

Piper went out to the aisle were she was assigned to stock up to. She was glad to be on her own. The chat she was having with Sarah had been getting a little too intense and uncomfortable for her. Especially because John really wasn't what she wanted. He was a mistake.

Just then she felt arms around her waist and she turned around to see the suited man. Immediately she pulled away from his touch.

'John, what are you doing?'

'Piper I literally can't stop thinking about you. I have been waiting to see you for so long after we had dinner I just can't even get over it...' He looked at Pipers lips for a few seconds and stared to each his face closer to hers.

Learning from her mistakes, Piper moved backwards straight away. She couldn't leave this kind man thinking he had a chance. Although she was flattered by him, the affection he was giving made her feel uneasy.

'I am so sorry but you know this can't happen. I have a boyfriend who I've been with for years. You are a such a great guy but you deserve way more than someone like me. I just could never cheat on Larry okay?'

John looked more than upset, man she'd seen this face before. Without another word he turned round and left Piper to carry on stocking up the shelves. She felt like the biggest bitch ever.

* * *

Despite the long and tiring shift and having to let down John, Piper was still feeling a tingle of excitement. She had been carrying around the note with Alex's number on around with her all day. All day she had been wanting to text her but what would she say? What if she left her phone around and Andrea read the text? What if Nicky gave her the wrong number? Piper sighed at her own dramatic thoughts. She was making this way worse than it had to be. Just as the final costumers left the shop she pulled out her iPhone and typed the number. She paused whilst looking at the text box for a few minutes before typing out

**'Hey, Nicky gave me your number. I hope that's okay x'**

Piper's adrenaline was pumping as she put her phone down. She couldn't believe she had just sent it. A sudden flurry of both happiness and nausea took over her body. Just as she was about to go get the keys of the till her phone began vibrating. No way. Could that be her already? Piper took the phone from her pocket and opened the message. It was in fact the number she had just texted. But her heart dropped when she ready what it said.

**'Who's this?'**

It was a blunt and business like reply. Suddenly Piper felt stupid for even texting her at all. None the less she replied to it.

**'It's Piper.'**

When she had finished locking up she went up to her locking to collect her stuff before leaving. She put on her coat and walked out into the cold winter air, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Just then she heard her phone beginning to vibrate continuously. Pulling it from her pocket once again, she saw the number but this time it was ringing her. Before it rang off answered it. Before she could even say anything she heard the voice on the other end.

'Piper?!' Came the sound of the beautiful voice on the other end.

'Yeah...It's me...' Piper manage to say back. She hadn't prepared herself for actually speaking to the woman.

'I think we should meet...Are you busy?'

Piper was startled by the sudden contact. She knew the right thing was to say no because she had promised Larry to be on time tonight. Or maybe it wasn't the right thing, but the typical thing...

'...No, I'm not. Where did you want to meet?'

'I'll be in the small bar a few blocks away from the where you work. You know the one that does the great margaritas?'

_Piper loved that bar._

'Yeah...I know it.'

'Great I'll be there in ten.'

With that she hung up. Piper was shocked at the rushed tone Alex had been speaking in and even more so that she would be meeting with Alex in 10 minutes...

She then began walking in the cold streets towards the bar that they were set to meet.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper was in the bar bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She had arrived early and figured she still had time before Alex would arrive. Taking her bag off her shoulder she placed it by the sink and began to rummage through it until she found her make up bag. She thanked god that she had brought it with her today. She began to rub in some foundation and steadily re-apply her mascara. Her hair wasn't looking great either so she took out a brush and began to comb it through. It seemed to instantly change her appearance for the better. She just hoped that Alex knew she wasn't going to turn up looking like a celebrity. She looked at herself one last time and noticed she was still wearing her name badge. Quickly, she took it off and shoved it in her bag before making her way back out into the main room.

The social buzz was all all around. It was quite a shock to hear after being in a silent rest room. Piper nervously looked around. There was no sign of Alex. She took a deep breath and decided to get a drink to calm her nerves. She headed up to the bar and took a seat whilst she waited for the bartender. This was crazy. It almost didn't seem real that any second now she would be sitting down and talking with Alex Vause. The same Alex Vause who sacrificed her freedom for Piper, the same woman who she had spent the majority of her young adult life being with and thinking of. She could feel herself shaking slightly.

Finally the bartender came to take her order.

'Sorry to keep you wanting miss, what would you like?'

Just as Piper was about to answer she heard a voice coming from behind her.

'One margarita and one larger, please.'

Piper turned around to see the woman standing behind her. The sight was something she would never get tired off. A tall beautiful woman with black hair and glasses. She was wearing a leather jacket over a t-shirt and some tight jeans, paired with a set of biker boots. Piper couldn't stop looking at the woman. The bartender stole her attention though as he came back with their drinks, which Alex took before she had the chance, and then led them to an empty table.

They sat down at the table and Piper took off her jacket and placed in on the back of her chair. When she turned forward she was met by Alex's eyes. For a minute they looked at each other, as if by doing so they would take back all the years they had spent apart. Piper was hit by a wave of different emotions, sadness, guilt, longing...love...

She decided to be the first person to break the ice.

'It's a bit cold for you margarita don't you think?'

This was enough to get Alex to laugh a little and see that heart warming smile she had.

'Yeah I guess it is.' She laughed.

It then feel silent again. Piper had so many questions that she had wanted to ask. Some things she had wanted to know for years. It was strange that this woman in front of her, who had been with her through so much, held the answer to all those questions. All she had to do was ask. Yet she couldn't. All the things she could say and at the same time nothing to say at all. Finally mustering up the courage Piper opened her mouth to speak, however Alex beat her to it.

'I'm sorry for asking you out her at such short notice.'

'Oh, no, don't be sorry. I wanted to see you.' Piper replied truthfully.

Alex stared at her, her eyes intense and not revealing any emotion. For once she broke the eye contact and took a swig from her drink.

'I can't believe you're here.' Said Alex, finally, in a voice little above a whisper.

'Me neither.' Piper replied, she felt her voice crack and a lump form in her throat.

She tried hard not to let the tears forming in her eyes fall, but she couldn't stop them from coming as they trickled down her cheeks. God, she had missed this woman. All she seemed to feel was guilt and regret. How could have she left her not once but twice. This amazing beautiful woman. Just then Alex reached out and held Pipers hands with her own. Piper was shocked by the contact, she looked down at their entwined fingers that rested on the table. The last time they had done something like this they were scared of being caught by an officer. But now they could do anything they wanted...anything.

'Alex, I am so sorry.'

And with that Piper's tears turned into sobs. She was sobbing loud and not caring about the attention it may draw from the people around. Alex got up from her seat and knelt at Piper's side, pulling the woman into her welcoming arms. They embraced for minutes, yet that didn't seem enough to either of them.

'It's okay Pipes.' Alex continued to whisper.

Piper finally pulled away. She hated that Alex had to see her like this, vulnerable, weak and snotty. Alex took a napkin from the table and began to dab it on Piper's cheeks gently. They looked at each other, their faces were so close. It almost seemed normal for Piper to just lean in and kiss the woman. But she couldn't do that. She didn't have the guts to make a move on Alex, she wouldn't be able to stand getting rejected.

'I needed to see you today, Piper. I've been desperate to see you. Ever since I saw you in the shop, I could't believe it.'

'Alex, there are so many things I've wanted to ask to you...'

Alex hesitated for a minute. She had been dying to see Piper...but this was dangerous. If she allowed Piper to ask her all these things then she will be allowing Piper in. Letting Piper in was something she had done twice now and both times she had been left heartbroken. It was vital she made the right choice or she would have to face the awful consequences for a third time. She took a deep breath and after much deliberation she spoke...

'Then ask me, Kid.'


End file.
